You are still here
by gwanghwamun
Summary: tahun yang berganti, bulan yang berlalu, dan waktu yang baru telah menanti untuk hal yang indah.. perasaan kita masih tinggal tanpa berubah dan selalu mencintai hal yang menyenangkan. Kisah perasaan cinta KAIHUN yang belum mendapat pengakuan atas perasaan mereka. You are still here - KAIHUN FF, (BL 'boys love', Romance, Drama)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ! ( tidak suka? Jangan baca! )**

( **READERS, dapat membaca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu Exo – Dont Go )**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK ON!<strong>_

12.02.2009

Tidak terasa waktupun dengan cepatnya berlalu meninggalkan kenangan indah dan pahit bersamaan. Rasanya baru kemarin dirinya (kim jong In) medaftarkan diri sebagai peserta audisi di salah satu perusahaan hiburan terbesar di korea bernama SM Entertaiment, dan hari inipun tiba...

"hari kelulusan"

Ia menjadi teringat masa-masa sulit dimana ia harus belajar dan berlatih sekaligus itu sangat melelahkan. Ia harus membagi waktu dengan disiplin yang ketat dan dengan waktu istirahat yang minim. Senyuman kepuasan mengembang ketika jongin melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hari kebebasan ini telah hadir didepan matanya.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pudar, mungkin untuk hari ini (hari special), jongin akan tersenyum sepanjang hari. Kai membaca pesan masuk tersebut dan membalasnya cepat.

.

_**(massage) 'Aku iri padamu! Jong In! Aku akan kesepian tanpamu disekolah' **_

_**(reply) 'Harusnya kau mengatakan hal baik hari ini! Ini adalah hari special...'**_

_**(massage) 'kau terlalu special mengatakan ini dengan menyakitiku'**_

_**(reply) 'Aku menantikanmu, datanglah kesekolah!'**_

_**.**_

Mata Jong In menatap kosong kearah jendela kamarnya, ia menjadi teringat ada seseorang yang membuatnya ingin memundurkan waktu setahun lebih lama lagi disekolah. Ia selalu merasa ingin melindungi dan menemaninya disetiap waktu. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul, tapi ia yakin ia sangat mencintai dia...

'Sehun'

JongIn menatap lekat wallpaper ponselnya yang menampakan photo sehun disana. Sehun yang tersenyum dengan peluh disekitar wajahnya 'sexy' (waktu itu sehun tengah selesai dengan latihan dancenya, JongIn mengambil gambar sehun secara diam-diam). Jongin mencium kilat layar ponselnya, untungnya sehun tidak pernah tau bahwa dirinya pencuri (kalau tidak? Ia pasti akan sangat malu pada sehun), ia akui bahwa sehun semakin tampan seiring pertumbuhannya.

"sehunnie, kau harus datang! Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menemaniku dikelulusan nanti" seakan gila, Jong In yang bicara dengan gambar wallpapernya. Ia tidak peduli, toh tidak ada yang melihatnya seperti itu.

Sehun adalah adik kelas Jongin yang umurnya hanya berjarak kurang lebih 3 bulan lebih muda darinya. Mereka sama-sama lahir di tahun 1994, namun sifat sehun lebih kekanak-kanakan dari Jongin. Jongin mengenal Sehun dari semenjak mereka sama-sama menjadi Trainee di SMEnt. Mulai dari itu, Jongin yang sering berlatih, belajar, dan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Sehun. tumbuhlah perasaan Jongin untuk Sehun yang mulai stabil, Jongin yang selalu ada untuk Sehun, selalu membantu Sehun dan menemani Sehun, itulah kenangan manis yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Kadang Jongin mengkhayal dirinya yang akan bersama di debutkan dalam grup yang sama, ia selalu berdoa untuk itu. Dan juga, Jongin selalu berdoa, agar setelah mereka debut, Sehun tidak berubah menjadi menjauhinya.

Hanya Jongin menyayangkan dengan kepolosan Sehun, Sehun benar-benar tidak peka. Sehun tidak tau arti dari kepedulian dan kesetiaan Jongin selama ini. Walaupun begitu, Jongin selalu bahagia ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia selalu nyaman berada disisinya.

'**Aku seseorang yang bodoh yang takut menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang aku cintai.'**

Ω

Ω

**Title : YOU ARE STILL HERE**

**Pair : KAIHUN (KAI-SEHUN)**

**Cast : Member's of Exo 12**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, BrotherShip**

**.**

_**WELCOME**_

_**©GWANGHWAMUN FANFICTION COLLECTION 2015 PRESENT**_

Ω

Ω

Bulan Februari yang dingin, Jongin keluar dari mobilnya, semakin mengeratkan jaket bulunya ditubuh tegap tan exoticnya dan cepat dan berjalan langsung menuju Aula Kelulusan. Sebelumnya Jongin memang sempat mencari seseorang dengan ekor matanya,

'sehun'

namun karena ia telah kehilangan banyak waktu, Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mencari sehunnienya, ia harus cepat menuju Aula. (hatinya merasa cemas saja).

Jongin segera duduk disamping teman-temannya yang lain, ia juga mendapat bunga mawar merah menawan yang indah nan wangi, sesekali ia menikmati aroma bunga tersebut dengan menciumnya.

"Jongin, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" tanya teman Jongin yang duduk tepat disampingnya, jongin kembali mencium bunga tersebut dan menjawab, "perasaanku akan lebih baik jika dia datang".

Temannya tersebut hanya ber-Oh-ria dan bertanya lagi, "Dia siapa? Aku pikir kau sedang dalam hubungan special dengan seseorang ya? Nugu?". Jongin tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab, " aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun!". Sudah jelas seberapa dingin sifat dari seorang kim jongin yang tidak ingin privasinya terganggu sedikitpun oleh orang lain.

"Kau beruntung Jong, Kau akan debut sebentar lagi dan terkenal dengan cepat, kau tidak perlu kuliah dan memikirkan masa depanmu terlalu sulit. Wajahmu begitu tampan, kemampuan dance-mu luar biasa, dan suaramu tidak buruk, apalagi kau sudah dinaungi perusahaan besar yang pasti membuatmu sukses. Kau akan memiliki banyak hubungan setelah tenar nanti, aku menjamin ini!".

"aku akan membuktikan bualanmu itu tidak benar! Aku hanya untuknya, aku hidup dan bernafas karenanya, aku benar-benar mencintainya!"

"apa kau akan tetap merahasiakannya?" lanjut temannya.

"Ini akan menjadi berita besar, karena itu... kita harus berhati-hati dengan ucapan kita".

"Geurae! Atau fansmu akan mencakarmu dan membunuhmu hidup-hidup."

"Hahaaa,, Itulah kekhawatiranku, tapi aku percaya fans adalah cinta, mereka tidak akan menyakitiku." Tutup Jongin mengakhiri perbincangan dengan teman disisinya itu berpelukan. Kali ini para siswa berhamburan keluar untuk berphoto bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing.

.

Meskipun dirinya baru menjalani trainee, tapi waktu berkumpul dengan keluarga adalah sulit. Kali ini appa, eomma, dan kedua nuna Jongin datang secara formal dan mengambil photo bersama di hari kelulusannya.

"Eomma, apa kau melihat Sehun?"

"Apa kau tidak menghubunginya? Eomma tidak melihat Sehun dari awal, coba kau tanyakan pada nunamu setelah photografer mengambil gambar kita".

"Eomma... (Jongin merajuk), kita sudah mengambil banyak gambar hari ini, aku harus menemukan Sehun secepatnya!"

"Baiklah, carilah dia dan jaga dirimu baik-baik, eomma akan pulang!"

"Ne, Saranghae Eomma"

Jongin berlari mencari keberadaan Sehunnya, kemudian ia ingat tempat faforite Sehun di sekolah mereka... 'Atap sekolah'

Jongin menaiki banyak tangga tanpa memikirkan kelelahannya berlari sebanyak ini, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah 'Sehun'.

BRAK

Pintu atap dibuka, dan menampakan punggung Sehun yang sedang menikmati pemandangan indah di bawah gedung mereka. Benar! Sehun ada disini...

"Aku menyuruhmu menemuiku, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Jongin sambil mendekat kearah Sehun, ia juga mengatur nafasnya yang masih terlihat kelelahan.

"Karena aku tau, pada akhirnya kau yang akan menemuiku disini, dan aku akan sedih" Sehun masih menatap lurus kedepan tanpa melihat kearah Jongin yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kajja, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dihari terakhirku ini, ayo turun!"

Akhirnya Sehun berbalik dan menatap Jongin sedih, "Aku harusnya bahagia dan memberimu selamat untuk kelulusanmu 'Chukkae Kim Jongin', tapi aku merasa sedih karena itu berarti aku akan kehilanganmu, selain dirimu... aku tak memiliki seseorang yang mengenal baik diriku, kau adalah temanku yang selalu aku inginkan disetiap waktu".

'dan aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkanmu Sehun' batin Jongin

Jongin menatap lirih Sehun yang tengah menunduk dipelukannya, Jongin juga mengusap surai lembut Sehun secara perlahan mencoba membujuk mood Sehun untuk segera membaik, walaupun disini dirinyapun terluka sama seperti Sehun, namun dirinya jauh lebih tegar dan kuat dari Sehun.

"Aku tau Sehun, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu, kita akan bertemu setiap hari di perusahaan, kau tidak akan kehilanganku". Jongin memegang erat tangan Sehun yang semakin dingin karena cuaca Seoul dibulan februari yang buruk, "Ini adalah hari special untukku, cobalah tersenyum... aku merindukan Sehun yang ceria hmm?"

Dengan sedikit malu-malu, Sehun mulai tersenyum canggung didepan Jongin 'Neomu Joha'. Jongin yang gemas kini mencubit kecil pipi Sehun yang dingin dan mendapat ringisan kecil dari bibir tipis Sehun. apapun yang dilakukan Sehun adalah Candu, yang tak pernah membuat Jongin bosan dan hanya Sehun adalah seseorang yang mampu menghiasi hari penatnya setiap hari, 'Saranghae' batin Jongin. Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju tempat pemotretan hari perpisahan.

Hana, ddul, set 'KLIK'

Jadilah sebuah gambar yang manis, dimana Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin dengan tangannya yang sedang memeluk tangan Jongin erat, jangan lupakan sebuah senyuman termanis didunia ini yang terpancar dari mata berbentuk bulan sabit milik Sehunnienya.

"Aku akan mengingat hari ini disepanjang hidupku, aku akan menyimpan photo ini dengan baik" tegur Jongin yang diangguki Sehun penuh semangat, "Aku tau kau akan melakukannya, karena kau tidak pernah berbohong dengan ucapanmu!" jawab Sehun.

"maukah kau berjanji padaku?" tanya Jongin

Sehun menatap penuh arti kepada Jongin, Jongin yang sebelumnya tidak pernah memintanya berjanji, kali ini ia mendengar nada keseriusan dari Jongin, Ia sedikit merasa takut akan apa yang Jongin katakan setelahnya, Sehun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil yang penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"Apapun yang kau suka, kau harus mengatakannya padaku!" Jongin melanjutkan, "dan katakan apapun yang membuatmu tidak baik", Jongin semakin menekankan kata-katanya, "Sehunna, diantara kita, berjanjilah untuk saling terbuka dan tidak menyimpan rahasia, dan jangan pergi dariku".

Hanya itu?, Sehun mengangguk antusias mendengarnya, Sehun berpikir bahwa itu mudah untuk melakukannya. Karena selama inipun bukannya memang seperti itu hubungannya dengan Jongin?. Tanpa berpikir makna lain dari kata-kata Jongin, Sehun menganggap itu adalah hanya sebuah janji persahabatan belaka. Betapa polosnya Sehun dimata Jongin. Tapi Jongin mengambil sisi positifnya saja, Jongin tidak ingin merusak hubungan persahabatan mereka karena perasaan konyolnya kepada Sehun. karena Jongin, hidupnya adalah Sehun, ia tak dapat hidup tanpa Sehun disisinya, walaupun hanya sekedar hubungan teman, Jongin tetap menyukainya...

.

SMEnt akhirnya memutuskan mendebutkan sebuah grup boy band baru pada tahun 2012 yang beranggotakan 12 orang yang terbagi dalam EXO-K (Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O, Kai, dan Sehun) dan EXO-M (Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chen, dan Tao).

Seluruh anggota hari ini berkumpul di sebuah Dorm untuk pertama kalinya, terlihat para namja yang baru bertemu saling menyapa dan membuat dorm mereka begitu penuh dengan suara. Hingga sebuah suara dari sang leader mengintrupsi mereka. "sekarang kita harus membagi kamar, satu kamar terdiri dari dua anggota!"

"kalau begitu, aku ingin Baekhyun sebagai roomate-ku" kata chanyeol

Semua member nampak merasa tidak adil jika pemilihan roomate mereka dipilih berdasarkan individu, akhirnya kris berujar "Lebih baik roomate ditentukan satu orang. Suho, kau sendirilah yang mengaturnya untuk kami" dan pendapat Kris mendapat respon positif dari anggota (kecuali chanyeol yang merasa terbebani)

Dan akhirnya didapatlah keputusan mutlak,,,

Suho – Sehun

Xiumin – luhan

Kai – Chanyeol

Baekhyun – D.O

Kris – Lay

Chen – Tao

Masing-masing dari mereka tengah mempersiapkan segala hal baru di Dorm mereka. Termasuk Kai dan Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponsel mereka (sibuk apanya coba?)

"Jongin?"

"Kau harus terbiasa memanggilku dengan sebutan Kai mulai saat ini"

"Kau berubah!"

Kai yang tidak menyangka akan mendapati sehunnya menyebut dirinya berubah, "Aku tidak berubah! Sehunna..." dengan sedikit gertakan di dalam nama sehun.

"Bagiku kau tetap Jonginku. Jangan menyuruhku melakukan hal yang tidak ingin aku lakukan".

Beginilah Sehun, namja keras kepala dan manja yang dicintainya. Kai menyerah, selalu seperti ini dimana dirinya yang tidak pernah mendebat Sehun. "apa?"

"se-sebenarnya tadi aku juga ingin mengatakan kalau aku ingin menjadi roomate-mu, apa kau juga merasakannya?"

DEG

Kai begitu bahagia mendengarnya , "Jinjayo? Kau ingin bersamaku?"

Sehun mengangguk lucu menggemaskan yang membuat Kai tak sanggup lagi untuk tidak memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. "Tentu saja aku ingin selalu bersamamu Sehun, mungkin nanti aku akan meminta perusahaan meng-couplekan aku dengan mu, aaah bagaimana dengan 'KAIHUN' itu sangat istimewa".

"Jinja? KAIHUN? Tapi aku lebih menyukai JONGHUN" Kembali dengan pemberontakan Sehun yang membuat Kai mendesah pelan menahan hasrat untuk menolak, "baiklah... apapun yang membuatmu lebih baik". Sehun tersenyum ceria mendengarnya, tanpa sadar Sehun mencium pipi Kai singkat 'Cup' semburat merah terpancar jelas diwajahnya , kemudian Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya menahan malu diceruk leher Kai, "aku menyukaimu" kata Sehun semangat. 'aku menyukaimu' disini berarti Sehun menyukai Kai hanya sebagai teman saja. maafkan kepolosan Sehun, Jonginiee...

.

_**FLASHBACK OFF!**_

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan hingga tahun mereka lewati dengan tinggal bersama dalam kebersamaan. Kali ini Kai datang ke perusahaan tanpa ditemani Sehun ataupun anggota lain. Dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perubahan Sehun dari tahun ketahun yang terasa semakin berubah dan menjauhinya, bahkan Kai sering melihat Sehun berduaan dengan couplenya Luhan. Sehun banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan, itu yang membuat Kai sekarang melampiaskan amarahnya dengan melakukan dance sepanjang hari. Ia tidak menghiraukan rasa lelah yang semakin menusuk tulang-tulangnya, ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum...<p>

'musik dimatikan'

Kai menoleh, "kenapa kau mematikan musiknya? Hidupkan lagi!".

BRUK

Kai terjatuh karena terlalu kelelahan, sang leader Suho membantunya bersandar kedinding dan memberikannya air botol, "kau terlalu memaksakan diri,,, sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

GLUK GLUK GLUK

Kai menghabiskan seluruh air didalam botol itu rakus sehingga sebagian air tersebut membasahi dada atasnya. Kai mencoba bangkit dengan erangan kelelahannya dan mencoba berjalan kearah musik mencoba menyalakan lagunya kembali, namun dorongan kuat suho membuatnya kesulitan lagi.

"HYUUUNG PERGILAH! BIARKAN AKU DISINI! JEBAAAL!"

Suho tetap menahan tubuh Kai, " Menurutlah padaku kali ini Kai, jika tidak, aku akan tetap memaksamu seperti ini! Kajja pulang"

Suho menarik Kai paksa tanpa perlawanan lagi dari Kai, dia sudah terlalu lelah hanya untuk melawan sang hyung. Kai pasrah saat tubuhnya diseret oleh Suho.

.

**At Dorm**

D.O membukakan pintu dan membantu Suho memapah Kai, "apa yang terjadi?" tanya D.O panik.

"Kai,,, aku tadi menghubungimu lebih dari 100X hari ini, kau kema-... 'Shock' KAI? Ke-kenapa dia?" tiba-tiba Chen muncul dari dalam dan membuat seluruh ruangan menjadi lebih panik dari sebelumnya.

Suho mengintrupsikan semuanya tenang dan membawa tubuh rapuh Kai kekamarnya (karena kamar Suho paling dekat), "sementara kau gunakan kamar ini dan mandilah, kalau kau butuh apapun, kau bisa memanggil Hyungdeulmu di luar. Istirahatlah dulu".

Sementara di luar, seluruh member membicarakan Kai yang belakangan ini memang terlihat murung dan kurang bersemangat dan juga cepat kelelahan. "siapa yang tau kenapa Kai seperti ini?" tanya Lay. "Ah... bukannya Kai sangat dekat dengan Sehun? mungkin Sehun bisa membantu kita menyelesaikan masalah ini" tutur Baekhyun. "Sehun dimana?" tanya Suho kemudian, dan Chanyeol menyela, "Iya, akhir-akhir ini Sehun banyak menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan berjalan-jalan keluar bersama Luhan, kurasa mereka bukan hanya sekedar couple buatan, tetapi mereka benar-benar... Emm sepasang kekasih!"

"Aku? Apa maksud hyung aku dan luhan hyung sepasang kekasih? Aku hanya pergi keluar untuk membeli bubble tea" tiba-tiba Sehun dan Luhan datang membuat seluruh anggota melihat kearah mereka.

"SEHUN! HARUSNYA KAU TAU KEADAAN KAI! DIA MEMBUTUHKANMU!", Akhirnya Tao membuka suara, bahkan sejak tadi, hanya dirinyalah yang tidak beragumen (belom lancar korea mungkin).

"MWOYA?" Sehun terkejut bukan main, setahunya Kai baik-baik saja-saja, "memangnya kenapa dengan Kai?" Sehun tau dirinya mungkin memalukan sekarang, bagaimana bisa dirinya yang dikenal baik semua member sebagai seseorang yang dekat dengan Kai tidak mengetahui keadaan Kai.

"temui dia sekarang, dia sedang tidur di kamar kita". Tegur Suho dan sesegara mungkin Sehun pergi menuju kamarnya.

KLEK 'pintu terbuka'

Sehun menatap lirih Kai yang masih tertidur damai, Sehun dilema antara apakah ia harus membangunkan Kai, atau menunggu ia terbangun dari tidurnya...

"S-Sehuuun"

Ye? Sehun mendekat dan lebih dekat lagi dengan Kai, sebenarnya Sehun belum mengerti kenapa Kai menggumamkan namanya dalam tidurnya. Sehun menggenggam tangan Kai yang terasa dingin ditangannya, benar! Kai tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja...

Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Kai. dari sedekat ini, setelah sekian lama dirinya berteman dengan Kai, baru kali ini dia merasakan tanpa jarak dengan Kai. Sehun mengusap-usap lembut surai kepala Kai dengan hati-hati, Kai benar-benar tampan jika dilihat sedekat ini, pastas saja dia menjadi visual grup pikir Sehun.

Rasa penasaran Sehun semakin bertambah saja, kini satu jarinya ia gunakan untuk menelusuri wajah tampan Kai yang berawal dari kening, hidung, dan berakhir di – mulut Kai.

DEG

Apa yang ia lakukan? Sehun segera melepaskan jarinya dari wajah Kai. Sehun bersyukur Kai tidak terbangun, mungkin dia akan malu sekali.

Sehun memutuskan diam dan menatap Kai manja, sampai Kai benar-benar terbangun dengan sendirinya... "Cepat bangun Jongin,,, aku menunggumu".

30 menit kemudian...

Bosan menunggu Kai terbangun dari tidurnya, kini Sehun menguap merasakan kebosanan yang luar biasa menyerangnya, membuat kantuk merasukinya. Dengan hati-hati Sehun memeluk Kai dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tertidur pulas dibahu Kai.

Pukul 08.00 PM (Jam delapan malam)

Kai merasakan kram pada sebelah bahunya, belum lagi rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya membuat ia kesulitan membuka matanya. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, ia telah membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan kram di bahunya. Barulah Kai menyadari bahwa itu karena Sehun tertidur di bahunya, dengan hati-hati Kai memindahkan Sehun kesisinya...

DEG

Malam ini, seperti Deja vu saja untuk Kai. Pusing di kepalanya telah hilang, yang ada... sekarang dia bahagia melihat seorang malaikat tidur disisinya dengan masih memeluknya. Bayangkan saja posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan dengan Sehun yang memeluk Kai. Kai dapat melihat wajah cantik itu dalam remang malam yang indah, merasakan kulit putih halus itu memeluknya, merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sehun yang damai, dan Kai dapat menyentuh Sehun seperti ini adalah hal yang menakjubkan.

"Sehunna... aku ingin setiap malamku seperti ini,,, bersamamu"

CUUUP*

Jantung Kai yang tadinya berdetak normal, kini menjadi detakan yang cepat. Apa karena ia mencium kening Sehun? dan yang Kai baru sadari kali ini adalah...

Selama ini dia belum pernah mencium bibir pink tipis nan menggoda milik Sehun. apakah kali ini ia harus melakukannya? Kai segera menghilangkan pikiran aneh tersebut dan kembali mencium kening Sehun agak lama dari sebelumnya. Kai berpikir, jika dia harus mencium bibir Sehun, maka Sehunpun harus tau itu dan menginginkannya juga.

"Jongin? Whoaaaaa 'menguap' (mengerjapkan matanya) kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun tanpa melepas pelukannya. Jongin sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sehun, "Ne, aku sudah bangun. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" raut wajah Kai berubah menjadi cemas, karena tidak biasanya Sehun seperti ini. Sedangkan yang Kai terima adalah pukulan kecil di kepalanya, "Bodoh! Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Hyungdeul benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, mereka menyuruhku bertanya padamu, apa yang terjadi padamu?, katanya akhir-akhir ini kamu sangat lemas dan tidak bersemangat!" cicit Sehun.

Kai mendesah kecewa mendengar penuturan Sehun. bagaimana tidak kecewa? Sehun tidak mengkhawatirkannya bahkan tidak peka terhadap perubahannya dan semua perhatian ini hanya alasan disuruh hyungdeul mereka?

"Kau melakukan ini karena disuruh mereka? **Lebih baik kau mengurus dirimu sendiri**!"

Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya mendapat kata-kata kasar dari Jongin, selama ini bahkan Jongin tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, mulut Sehun mengerucut dan tangannya mulai memainkan baju bagian atas Jongin sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya tengah merasa tidak mendapat keadilan.

"Kau mengusirku? Wae? Sebelumnya kau bahkan tidak pernah berkata kasar padaku? Kau seperti ini kenapa? Kau yang mengatakan diantara kita tidak boleh ada rahasia, kenapa kau malah kasar padaku?"

"Apa kau masih dapat menyangkal ucapanku? Kau bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kita hadapi!"

"Jonginie, mengertilah bahwa kita tidak selamanya dapat bersama! Jadwal kita yang padat dan Luhan-

"Kau membawa alasan dalam pembicaraan kita? Kau benar-benar membuatku merasa tidak lebih baik Sehun!"

"Dengarlah dulu ketika aku bicara Jongin, kenapa kau begitu sensitif!"

"Kau bahkan masih bertanya padaku kenapa, yang jelas sudah terlihat aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja, kapan kau membuang sifat kekanak-kanakanmu itu dan mendengarku!"

"Luhan hyung lebih baik darimu"

"Aku lebih mengenalmu, Sehun! apa kau suka padanya? Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Jongin! Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena Luhan hyung, bukankah karena dia, membuatmu melupakanku? Kau tidak menegurku sama sekali, kau mengabaikanku, dan kau tidak tau keadaanku! Aku ingin bicara ini sejak lama, tapi kau terlalu sibuk dengan Luhan hyungmu itu, bukankah itu alasan yang ingin kau katakan Hunna?"

"J-Jongin..." Sehun semakin tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Jongin, bibir manisnya bergetar ketika mengucapkan nama Jongin.

"JIKA KAU MASIH INGAT DENGAN APA KESEPAKATAN KITA DULU... KAU HARUSNYA TAU!-

Jongin bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kemudian berbalik untuk meneruskan ucapannya, "jangan ingat apapun lagi tentang kita. Aku tidak mempercayai apapun lagi darimu!"

BLAM

Kai menutup pintu kamar Suho-Sehun itu dengan cukup keras, membuat Sehun yang masih berada didalam sana mulai meneteskan air matanya. Sehun merasa Kai tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, Kai yang membencinya karena ... sesuatu yang bahkan Sehun belum mengerti.

"YAAAK! KIM JONG IN... KAMJOOONGIIEEE!" teriak Sehun nyaring ditengah-tengah tangisannya.

.

Begitu keluar dari kamar, Jongin langsung mendapat serangan dari hyungdeulnya yang sempat mendengar pertengkaran mereka dari luar, "kau apakan Sehun?" "Jongin! Kau harusnya tidak membentaknya seperti itu!" "Apa masalahmu sehingga kau seperti ini?" "Sehun pasti benar-benar terpukul karena ulahmu!" "Masuklah kembali dan tenangkan Sehun!".

"CUKUP HYUNGDEUL! AKU MUAK DENGANNYA! TENTANG SEHUN, KATAKAN PADANYA BERHENTILAH BERTINGKAH KEKANAKAN!"

Kai melangkah pergi keluar dari dorm yang tujuannya kitapun tak tahu kemana. Seluruh anggota merasa cemas dan khawatir melihat Kai yang tidak biasanya. "kita tenangkan dulu Sehun dan nanti kita pikirkan tentang Kai" ujar Chanyeol.

.

Disinilah Kai sekarang, berada di ruang latihan mereka. Kai disini bukan untuk latihan, tetapi untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia masih merasa hatinya ditusuk ribuan jarum saja, ingatkan Kai bahwa Sehun mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan, Kai kesal dengan kepolosan Sehun yang terlalu melewati batas pikirnya, tetapi ini juga salahnya, Kai akui bahwa dirinyapun salah, salah karena dirinya yang tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya. 'AaaaRghhhh' Kai benar-benar prustasi..

.

.

.

'**to be continue'**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saya melihat Rusa kita dan Galaxy kita bernyanyi pada panggung yang berbeda. Rusa dengan mata yang masih berbinar, bernayanyi dengan baik,, membuat saya meneteskan air mata,. diperkenalan dia mengatakan 'nama saya Luhan', pada biasanya, 'saya Rusa Exo Luhan' (saya benar-benar merindukannya). dengan gaya Coolnya 'Galaxy' memperkenalkan diri dengan 'saya Wu Yi Fan' saya merindukan, "saya leader Kris' (benar-benar merindukannya). yi fan melakukan kesalahan pada liricnya, tetapi dia tetap berjalan dengan mudah... dia memang Kris yang saya kenal... 'cool'.<strong>

**.**

**semoga 2015 menerima banyak cinta, dan kembali menjadi waktu yang baik tanpa kesedihan...**

**.**

**2015. harapan saya adalah berkarir dan memulai debut tahun ini.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE LEAVE IN HERE**

**.**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA... SARANGHAMNIDA...**

**REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW PALLIIIII ARRA...:) :) :) :) :) :) :) THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**DONT LIKE! DONT READ!**

**ENJOY YOUR STORY...! **

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sehun menutup mata perlahan yang terasa semakin perih dengan air matanya yang masih saja mengalir diwajah cantiknya, inilah yang ia hindari ...<p>

'dijauhi jonginienya'

Padahal selama ini dirinya selalu berusaha agar semua tampak baik, tapi Jongin mengartikan apa yang ia lakukan adalah salah. Ia tak bermaksud menciptakan jarak keregangan hubungan mereka.

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun tak dapat mengontrol dirinya saat dirinya hanya berduaan dengan Jongin. Dirinya yang merasakan sebuah perasaan baru yang ia sendiripun tak tau itu apa, ia hanya merasa bahwa dirinya jika terlalu sering dengan Jongin, jantungnya yang sering berpacu sangat cepat membuatnya khawatir akan kesehatannya. Apakah ia mengalami serangan jantung? Tetapi kenapa itu terjadi jika ia dekat dengan Jongin saja? apa Jongin memiliki penyakit jantung menular? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia telah memikirkan banyak hal yang harusnya tidak dipikirkan batinnya.

Sehun yang dilanda gelisah menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang mengiris buah apel didepan televisi yang menyajikan film Harry Potter 'dasar penggemar drama fantasy'. Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang langsung membawa remotte dan memindahkan channel menjadi sebuah tontonan horror,

"Sehunna! Kenapa kau mengganti channelnya? Hyung sedang menonton! Cepat pindahkan lagi". Baekhyun mencoba mengambil remotte dari tangan Sehun, namun sayang sekali... tubuh Baekhyun memang lebih kecil dari pada Sehun.

"Hyuuung... kau harus mengalah! Aku maknae disini!" cicit Sehun sengaja agar Baekhyun kasihan padanya.

"Apa masalahmu Sehunna? Kenapa kau mengganggu hyung? Kau taukan hyung sangat menantikan film ini? Karena jadwal kita yang padat, hyung hanya memiliki waktu yang sedikit untuk sekedar menonton!" terdengar memilukan memang,,,

"Baiklah akan aku pindahkan channel ini ke semula, tapi... Hyung harus membantuku!" kedip Sehun meminta persetujuan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekyun dingin tidak terlalu tertarik, Sehun mendekat dan berbisik, Baekhyun tersenyum... "Hyung bisa membantu kok, 'menyeringai' kita hanya memiliki satu penghalang lagi"

"apa itu?"

"Pembagian ROMMATE harus diubah!"

"MWOOO?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter II **

**KAIHUN**

**Enjoyyyyy READING everyoneeeee!**

.

.

"Aku, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kris hyung, Tao, D.O, Xiumin hyung, kita bertujuh sepakat membuat pasangan Rommate baru! Karena kita memiliki banyak peminat yaitu 7 banding 5, sesuai persetujuan aku akan mengatur Rommate yang baru" umum Baekhyun yang membuat kelima orang yang tak disebutkan dibuat bingung.

"tunggu dulu! Kapan kalian membuat kesepakatan? Aku tidak mendapat suara?" tutur Luhan

Baekhyung melanjutkan, "KRIS HYUNG-TAO / XIUMIN HYUNG-LUHAN HYUNG / SUHO HYUNG-D.O / LAY HYUNG-CHEN / AKU-CHANYEOL / dan SEHUN-KAI"

'Yesss!' ... sehun tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Bagaimana membalas kebaikan hyung-airliner-nya itu? Huwaaa,,, rencananya yang berjalan lancar... sehun benar-benar bersyukur...

Luhan kembali mengajukan protes, "Bolehkah aku bersama Sehun? Sehun, kau ingin bersama hyungkan?"

'Eh?' ... sekarang raut wajah Sehun tergantikan dengan ke-terkejutan atas ucapan luhan hyungnya.

Tanpa member sadari, raut wajah xiumin menjadi kesal, ia menunduk dalam, hatinya benar-benar sakit ketika melihat Luhan yang tak respon terhadap dirinya, mungkin Luhan belum menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mencintainya diam-diam...

'Eotteohkhae?' batin xiumin kecewa...

Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar dan menatap Kai kemudian, tapi Kai sepertinya tidak ingin mendengar jawaban dari Sehun jadi ia pergi begitu saja dari rapat. Sehun yang menyadari Kai kecewa karena kediamannyapun bergeming, "Luhan hyung,, mian,, tapi Sehun ingin bersama Kai" Sehun berharap Kai mendengar ini, namun nihil... Kai sudah pergi entah kemana. Xiumin tersenyum simpul, hatinya bahagia mendengar penuturan maknae mereka.

Lay angkat bicara, "bukankah bahaya jika Rommate ini dilakukan? Kau membaginya salah! Kau tidak boleh membagi berpasangan, ini berbahaya jika fans kita tau!"

"Pendapatmu harus memiliki banyak suara! Baru kami dapat terima!" ujar xiumin sang kakak tertua.

"Aku setuju dengan LAY" Luhan mengangkat tangannya, "Siapa lagi yang ingin bergabung?" tanyanya lagi.

Xiumin mendesah kecewa, menatap nanar Luhan dan juga pergi dari ruangan tersebut sama seperti Kai, tak ingin mendengar kekehan Luhan yang membuatnya kecewa lagi. akhirnya sudah dua oranglah yang telah mengundurkan diri dari rapat.

"Maaf... pendapat luhan hyung dan lay hyung kami tolak karena kurangnya persetujuan, jadi... mulai sekarang Rommate sudah diubah". Tutup Baekhyun sambil mengangkat jempolnya kearah Sehun.

Sehun hanya menanggapi baekhyun dengan anggukan kecil. Sehun ingin sekali menghampiri Kai sekarang, tetapi sepertinya Kai butuh waktu sendiri tanpa dirinya.

"YESSSSSSSS! AHAYYYYYYY! AKU AKAN BETAH TINGGAL DIKAMAR DENGAN BYUN KESAYANGANKUUU" teriak Chanyeol yang membuat seluruh member melemparinya dengan bantal dengan bercanda gurau, seluruh member hanyut dalam gelak tawa, tak terkecuali lay dan luhan yang tadinya mereka membantah, tapi sekarang mereka menikmatinya sama seperti yang lain.

.

**Pada malam hari setelah pembagian Rommate**

Sehun gelisah dikamar, karena dari tadi padahal ini sudah pukul 22.00, Kai belum juga masuk ke kamar mereka. Sehun memutuskan menghubungi Kai

'Kai... kau dimana?'

Kai memegang dahinya sakit, ia merasa pusing sekarang. 'kenapa kau menghubungiku? Bukankah kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku Huh?'

'Cepatlah pulang! Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh! Kai? Cepat katakan kau dimana sekarang?'

'aku tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi! Kau terlalu banyak membuatku menderita! Kau puaskanlah malam ini tidur dengan hyung kesayanganmu itu! jangan mengganguku!'

Kai memutuskan panggilannya membuat Sehun mendesah kecewa, apa-apaan Kai marah padanya seperti ini? 'apa kai cemburu?' tanyanya senang... sehun merebahkan dirinya di kasur sambil memeluk ponselnya, ia mulai berpikir bahwa Kai menyukainya juga... 'apa aku benar?' tanyanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

Dengan malas Kai memasuki Dormnya dengan langkah yang dibuat slow motion. Sebelumnya, Kai memang tidak mengetahui pasangan rommatenya yang baru, apa itu Sehun? atau di gantikan oleh member lain? jadi ia dengan santai membuka pintu kamarnya dan-

OH-MY-GOD!

Kai membulatkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan didepan matanya.

Sungguh! Ia lupa akan bagaimana caranya berkedip dan mungkin hidungnya mimisan saat itu juga!.

'Sexy, Putih~ Perfect!'

Tanpa melepas pandangannya, sosok itu... Kai berpikir bahwa ini mungkin tidaklah nyata 'Sehun!'.

'AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaRrrggghhH'

Teriakan Sehun mengembalikan kesadaran Kai dan berbalik secepatnya. Sehun segera memuntaskan pakaian atasannya, ia meruntuki dirinya dengan bodohnya lupa mengunci pintu sehingga tanpa sengaja Kai melihatnya yang sedang memakai baju.

"Sehun! ke-kenapa kau dikamarku? Kau harusnya dikamarmu!". Menjadi gugup karena hal tadi sungguh 'Memalukan'. Sehun, kau tau... kau adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak dapat menghentikan imajinasi liarku. Benar-benar menggoda iman seorang Kim Jongin.

Sehun dengan rona merah yang masih terlihat jelas dipipinya mencoba mendekati Kai yang masih berbalik diambang pintu. Padahal dari tadipun Sehun sudah selesai memakai bajunya.

"Berbaliklah, aku sudah selesai! Tadi aku mandi, dan aku lupa untuk mengunci pintu, untunglah itu kau!".

Tunggu dulu, apa Kai tak salah dengar? Sehun mengatakan itu kepadanya? Artinya, apa ia boleh melihat Sehun full naked seperti tadi? Hanya dia yang boleh melihatnya?!

"Err,, ke-kenapa mandi di kamarku? Kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa kembali kekamarmu!"

Benar-benar Kai yang dingin. Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memukul kepala Kai gemas. Tapi diurungkannya niat itu, ia menarik nafas dan berusaha tersenyum baby-smile andalannya. Ia tak boleh membuat Kai-nya marah dan menjauhinya lagi.

Dengan Aegyo andalannya Sehun menatap memelas ke arah Kai. Yang dipandangi hanya memandang dengan datar tanpa berniat melakukan ekspresi yang lebih baik.

"Jonginiee,,,-

"Sehunna! Kenapa kau masih disini! Pergilah!"

"Aishhh... Babo!"

**PUUUK!**

"awww,,,Yakkk! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?", Kai mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang masih terasa denyutan menyakitkan akibat pukulan sehun yang tak dapat dikatakan pelan tersebut.

Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya, jangan lupakan mulut oh sehun yang membentuk huruf O sempurna. Ia melupakan untuk tidak memukul Kai. Aishhh kalau sudah begini, bagaimana kalau kai marah lagi padanya?

"Mianhae jonginieee, apa masih sakit hmm?" sehun mencoba mengelus-elus kepala jongin penuh perasaan, sesekali meniupkan udara dikepala namja tan itu. Sontak membuat jongin sedikit bergetar...

DEG

"Se-sehun! apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kini sehun memeluknya sangat erat, cukup membuat nafas jongin tercekat. Kembali dada jongin yang bergemuruh tak jelas.

"jangan mengabaikanku, jangan menjauhiku lagi, kumohon... jonginiee?"

"Sehun- kau...-

"jeongmal mianhae... jonginiee... aku janji tidak akan bermain dengan Luhan hyung lagi, aku akan pergi hanya bersamamu. Aku janji tidak nakal, aku janji akan menuruti apa yang jonginie katakan. Tapi jangan jauhi sehunnie.. hiks... hikss..."

Cup

Tangisan sehunnie berhenti ketika jongin mencium keningnya lembut. Sehun mendongak untuk menatap manik kelam mata jongin, meminta penjelasan dari tindakan jongin kepadanya.

"maafkan jonginiee juga nae sehunnie,,, kajja! Kita tidur! Ah... aku mengerti sekarang. Kau roommate baruku kan? Ku pegang janjimu Hunnie!"

Senyuman terindah didunia milik sehun adalah benda berharga jongin dalam hidupnya. Sangat indah dan cantik. Jongin tidak ingin melunturkan senyuman indah itu lagi dari wajah cantik sehunnienya.

**#'saranghae sehunnie'**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

'**to be continue'**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review this story for Support authornim**

**Kamsahamnida**

**E.X.O. SARANGHAJA!**

.

.

JOSONGHAMNIDA,,,, 'maafkan author menulis pendek di chap ini...' hadeuuuh author sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik percayalah ... author akan kembali dengan chap yang lebih seru dan menarik...!


	3. Chapter 3

**Comeback!**

**YOU ARE STILL HERE**

**-KAIHUN-**

**.**

**.**

**GWANGHWAMUN PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**Are you ready ? Ready for new story of chapter III**

**.**

**I hope everyone enjoy the story...**

**.**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ THIS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kini kedua insan berbeda kulit tersebut meringkuk dibawah selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuh keduanya. Ditambah lagi kehangatan yang di dapatkan kai karena sekarang sehunnie-nya memeluk kai sangat erat. Kai tidak merasa keberatan sedikitpun ketika tangan kirinya harus menjadi bantalan kepala sehun. ia begitu mencontai makhluk cantik disebelahnya kini.<p>

**Hanya memikirkanmu, adalah kekhawatiranku**

**Melihatmu dengan orang lain, sebuah pukulan keras dihatiku**

**Jangan pergi pada orang lain lagi, Nae sarang...**

'**Sehunnie'**

**.**

**.**

Sehun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kai membenarkan posisi sehun yang selalu bergerak-gerak. Anak ini, tidak tidur tidak bangun, selalu bergerak!.

Kai mengelus-elus surai coklat madu sehun perlahan-lahan. Merasakan kelembutan rambut itu di celah jari-jarinya. Wajah sehun semakin mendekat ke leher kai. Menelusupkan wajah cantiknya dileher tersebut, hingga getaran nafas sehun begitu terasa dileher kai. Membuat kai ikut bergetar, dan sekarang kai ikut mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan sehun.

Melihat Sehun tidur senyaman ini bersama dirinya. kai memutuskan untuk memandangi wajah indah itu semalaman ini. Kai membayangkan jika ia dapat tidur setiap hari seperti ini, dengan sehun yang memeluknya erat.

Walaupun hanya sebuah pelukan, kai tidak mempermasalahkannya, asalkan sehun berada disisinya. Walapun sehun... '**tidak tau bahwa ia begitu mencintainya'**

Kai begitu takut jika sehun mengetahui bahwa ia menyukainya. Ia takut sehun akan menolak, dan tidak ingin disisinya lagi.

Wajah kai berubah sedih...

Sehun membuka matanya, seketika itupun ia melihat kai yang tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. sehun menjadi khawatir membuat seluruh kekuatan (kesadaran) nya sempurna.

"Kai? Waeyo?" sehun takut kai bersedih karena dirinya, apa kai tidak menyukai jika dirinya yang tidur disampingnya? Apa ia harus memanggil chanyeol hyung untuk menggantikannya? ANDWAEEE... sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau, hanya memikirkannya saja membuat sehun sangat kesal. Ia kembali menatap kai yang juga menatapnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa, tidurlaaah" Kai mencoba menenangkan sehun dengan mengelus-elus punggungnya. "Aku akan memelukmu semalaman, aku akan membuatmu hangat dan nyaman! Bukankah besok kita perform inkigayo? Kau harus istirahat yang banyak sehunnie".

Sehun memainkan kancing piyama bagian atas milik kai. "Kenapa kamu dapat selalu membuatku nyaman huh? (sehun memukul dada bidang kai pelan) tapi kenapa kamu tidak pernah membagi keluh kesahmu padaku? Apa kamu tidak percaya padaku?"

Sehun mengigigit bibir bawahnya seperti biasanya. Kai tersenyum dan membawa tangan kanannya mencubit hidung sehun gemas. "Tatap mataku sehunnie!"

Begitu sehun menatap mata kai, ia melihat sebuah magnet yang dapat menggetarkan hatinya. Mata yang tajam dan menusuk tersebut sangat indah.

"Apa yang dapat kau lihat dimataku sehunnie?"

Apa yang dapat ia lihat? Sehun semakin fokus pada kedua mata kai, ia mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia temukan dan memberitahukannya pada kai. Namun, ...

Sehun tidak menemukan apa-apa. mata kai hanya gelap, itu yang ia lihat.

"Matamu gelap, aku tidak menemukan apapun!" tutur sehun polos.

Kai terkekeh dan mencubit hidung sehun dengan gemas. Anak ini selalu menyenangkan. Dimana ada sehun, disalah kai dapat merasakan kebahagiaan. Ingin rasanya ia memiliki kekuatan supranatural milik Tao. Ia ingin menghentikan waktu dimana ia dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan sehunnie-nya, desteny-nya didunia ini.

Sehun meraba-raba hidungnya takut terjadi apa-apa yang membuat ia tak tampan lagi. Cubitan kai bisa dibilang keras karena lihatlah sehun mengaduh kesakitan. Mungkin hidungnya memerah jika ini adalah siang hari. Karena malam hari, jadi sehun tak dapat melihat dengan jelas batang hidungnya.

Tarikan ditangan sehun membuat sehun berhenti mengelus hidungnya. Kini tangannya terangkat dan digenggam erat kai.

"ini akan terasa sulit bagimu mengerti sehun, yang ada dimataku adalah dirimu, hanya dirimu!"

Kai membawa tangan sehun ke pipinya. Ia memandang lembut sehun sebagai tanda bahwa ia begitu meyayangi makhluk cantik dihadapannya kini.

'Mataku hanya melihat dirimu oh sehun! mataku adalah sesuatu yang berharga karena dapat melihatmu disini!' ungkap kai dalam hati.

Hati sehun menghangat. Ia tau kai sangat menyayanginya. Taukah sehun, kai bukan menyayangimu hanya sebatas teman, melainkan lebih dari itu.

Kemudian sehun mengingat perform mereka besok pagi di inkigayo, ia menjadi ingat bahwa sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan pada kai, ini tentang komentarnya terhadap penampilan kai sebelumnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak terlalu membungkuk ketika Dance besok. Aku tau kau berbakat dalam hal ini, tapi kau terlalu bungkuk dan aku terlihat sangat tinggi dikamera"

"Tapi memang benarkan kau lebih tinggi dariku hunnie?"

"Aisshhh... beda tinggi kita tidak terlalu jauh. Aku tak ingin kau terlihat pendek hanya karena kau bungkuk saat menari!"

"baiklah hunny, besok aku tidak akan membungkuk"

"o-o-oh,,, dan juga... em-

Sehun tampak berpikir mengingat komentar yang lainnya, kemudian sebuah lampu itu bersinar terang menerangi pikirannya. "juga... em- jangan memakai dasi kupu-kupu lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat kau seperti itu, kurang manly".

"Tapi coor-nuna yang mengatur penampilan kita. Aku hanya memakainya, itu bukan keinginanku sehunnie"

"Pokoknya, sebelum kau memakainya, kau harus mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin dasi itu! Aku yakin coor-nuna memiliki stock dasi yang banyak"

"Arra.. Arra nae sehunnie! Dan aku masih penasaran, tunggu? Aku belum pernah bertanya tentang pendapatmu untuk wajahku, apa aku tampan hunny?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kai. Sehun terlihat menahan senyum dan wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah, huwaaa hunny merona cieeee...

Kai semakin menggoda sehun, "Ayolah, kenapa diam saja huh? Aku tampan tidak?"

Sehun berkedip dan berkedip lagi, apa kai sedang menggodanya?

"Tampankan?"

Kai masih berharap sehun menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu (konyol versi sehun). sehun sendiri mencoba mengulur waktu, sampai kapan kai akan bertahan dengan kediaman sehun.

"Ayo jawab aku, kalau tidak, aku akan-

Kai tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi ia melanjutkan dengan tindakannya 'Ayo menggelitiki tubuh sehun'.

'Aaaah... Kai... GELI Aaaah... HAHAHAAAAA... kaii,, geliii'

Sehun bergelinjang gelinjang dengan gerakan memutar membuat kasur mereka berantakan dengan kai masih menggelitiki tubuh sehun, sehun sendiri sudah terengah-engah karena terus-terusan tertawa akibat kegelian yang dirasakannya.

"Hentikan Ka- aaaiii ... ini Geliii!"

"HAHAHAAAAAAAAA"

Kegiatan itu terhenti ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

"JANGAN RIBUT! KITA HARUS PERFORM BESOK PAGI! SIMPAN TENAGA KALIAN DAN ISTIRAHATLAH!" teriak suho dari balik pintu.

"B-BAIK HYUNG... KAMI AKAN TIDUR SEKARANG!" jawab kai.

Sehun masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih berantakan, perutnya terasa sakit sekali karena tertawa terlalu keras tadi.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya kai kemudian, ia sedikit kecewa, apa dimata sehun ia tidak tampan? Yang benar saja, Hey... diluar para fans-nya sering mengatakan ia sangat tampan.

"Luhan hyung lebih tampan"

Serasa terjun dari satelit ke dasar bumi. Itulah deskripsi perasaan kai setelah mendengar jawaban sehun. sehun mempautkan bibirnya saat dirasakan kai malah diam saja.

"Kai, kau bilang aku harus menjawabnya. Kenapa kau menjadi marah?"

"Aku tidak marah"

"Bohong, itu kau marah, aku bisa melihatnya"

"aku tidak marah!"

"iya kau marah!"

"TIDAK!"

"IYA"

"SUDAHLAH"

"APA?"

Ketukan pintu kamar mereka pun kembali bergeming lebih keras, sangat keras malahan. membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget.

"YAAAK! KALIAN RIBUT SEKALI! KALAU KALIAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN LAGI, AKAN AKU PISAHKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" kali ini Kris yang berujar. Kris memang sangat tegas dan berperan sebagai Appa di dorm mereka. Siapa yang tidak menurut jika kris sudah turun tangan?

.

Kedua insan berbeda warna kulit tersebut saling diam dalam keheningan malam. Tidak ada yang mencoba membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Yap! Keduanya masih kekanak-kanakan. Kai maupun sehun masih tidak ingin mengakui kesalahan mereka dan menghentikan pertengkaran yang disebabkan karena masalah sepele saja.

15 menit kemudian

Sehun menguap dan merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa di kedua kelopak matanya, ia melihat arah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 00.05 KST. Sudah lewat tengah malam.

Menyerah dengan aksinya, sehun menyeret bokongnya kemudian mendekat duduk di samping kai dan memeluk namja tan itu, sehun merasa pertengkaran ini harus diselesaikan karena ia ingin tidur sekarang. "Mianhae, kai. Jangan marah lagi, kau tau? Walaupun luhan hyung lebih tampan darimu, tapi aku lebih menyukaimu! Kau juga tampan, sungguh".

Kai menghela nafas, kemudian membawa tubuh sehun berbaring disampingnya. Seperti semula, dimana sehun memeluknya erat dan tangan kiri kai sebagai sandaran kepala sehun.

Kai mengecup dahi sehun agak lama, "Tidurlah... aku memaafkanmu!"

Keduanya pergi ke alam mimpi yang indah.

(**readers... saksikan penampilan mereka terus ya!")**

**DONT GO ANYWHERE ! SEE YOU ...**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

'**to be continue'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please 'Review' ...**

**Bagaimana? Kalian menyukainya? Jawab aku?**

**.**

**.**

**# 09 – February – 2015, KRISHUN menampakan kekompakannya dengan bertemu dan berjalan berdua. Author benar-benar menangis, apa mereka memiliki keinginan untuk kembali pada EXO? Sepertinya mereka benar-benar memilih bersolo karir. hiksss**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOPE YOU ALL READY FOR THIS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please, enjoy your story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter IV – You are still here**

**KAIHUN vers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>INKIGAYO <strong>

Hari ini, Exo K dan Exo M bersama-sama tampil di inkigayo untuk menampilkan Wolf dan Growl. Semua member terlihat cemas, namun mereka menyembunyikan kecemasan tersebut dengan selalu tersenyum dan memberikan energi untuk para fans yang telah menanti penampilan mereka.

Ketika menunggu giliran, Kai sambil berlatih di belakang panggung dengan gerakan yang sedikit kaku dari biasanya. Sehun menangkap itu, ia segera menghampiri Kai...

"Gwaenchana, kai?" sehun khawatir, belum saja tampil, namun dahi kai sudah berkeringat banyak

"mollaseyo!" kai membawa sehun ke ruang ganti, dimana hanya sedikit orang yang masih berkecamuk disana.

"Sehunna, kau harus tampil sangat baik kali ini, aku rasa, tadi pagi kakiku terkilir ketika berlatih di gedung. Kau jangan memberitahu ini pada siapapun otte? Aku ingin tetap tampil, agar penggemarku baik-baik saja!" tutur kai

Sehun mencoba menghilangkan keringat itu dari wajah kai, "aku berharap kau baik-baik saja!"

Kai mencium kening sehun. sontak membuat sehun membulatkan matanya. "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"ciuman untuk Exo!" kai bergurau ria

Tanpa di duga, sehunpun melakukan hal yang sama. Mencium kening kai, ia tersenyum sangat manis. "E.X.O SARANGHAJA!"

Kali ini kai yang membatu, hanya tersenyum kecil menyadari ciuman tersebut, 'Sehun, saranghaja!' batin Kai.

.

.

.

Lagu wolf berkumandang

Sehun terus memperhatikan kai. Ia semakin khawatir saat pertengahan lagu dimana kai terlihat sangat pucat dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk mendapat nafas tambahan. Keringat kai berjatuhan ke lantai panggung, entah hanya sehun saja yang menyadari itu atau para fans pun menyadarinya?, terdengan dimana fans sayup sayup saling berteriak ,**'kim jongin', 'w-waeyo?', 'Aaaaaa', **teriakan itu mengandung kekhawatiran fans yang sama besarnya dengan dirinya.

'**saranghaeyo, nan neukdaego neon minyeo'** ucap kai pada akhir lagu

Lampu dimatikan, masih ada satu penampilan special lagi, yaitu penampilan untuk lagu Growl.

"kau harus istirahat, kaki kirimu terluka parah!" nasihat suho sang eomma bagi exo tersebut

"tapi tanpaku, koreo akan terlihat buruk, aku Dancing Machine Exo! Aku bisa melakukan dance!" semangat kai, lalu ia merintih kembali saat merasakan denyutan di kaki kirinya.

"kalau begitu jangan mengeluh dan bersikap seperti seorang namja sejati!" itu kris yang berujar, jiwa ke-appa-an yang menguar dari dalam dirinya

"Nde, arra! Gomawo hyung" kai memeluk manja kris

"Aishhh.. Its not my style!" kris melepas paksa pelukan tersebut

Member lain yang melihat kejadian tersebut tertawa sangat puas, melihat kelakuan lucu yang kris lakukan adalah hiburan yang tiada duanya. kecuali oh sehun yang masih dengan raut khawatirnya menatap kai yang seolah baik-baik saja.

"dia bisa bertahan hunni, dia bukan namja lemah. Aku tau kamu sangat mengkhawatirkannya" ucap chanyeol yang berada di sebelah sehun seraya merangkul sehun.

"Ne, aku tau!" jawab sehun. tapi aku tetap mengkhawatirkannya' batin sehun kemudian

Semua member berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan melakukan high five bersama-sama. Sambil meneriakan slogan grup mereka keras-keras, 'WE ARE ONE'

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya menyelesaikan schedule yang melelahkan dengan keberhasilan. sesampainya di dorm, mereka langsung ambruk di tempat tidur mereka.

Sehun masih melihat gelagat kesakitan kai pada kakinya semakin cemas saja, ia mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Seseorang menepuk bahu sehun yang menyadarkan dirinya, "waeyo, hyung?"

Xiumin memberikan sebuah kotak, "ini akan sedikit meredakan rasa sakit kakinya, balut bagian kaki yang sakit dengan ini"

Sehun dengan cepat menerima kotak itu, "hyung, gomawoyo... aku berhutang padamu!"

'kau menjauhlah dari luhan. Itu yang kai dan aku inginkan' batin xiumin, ia tersenyum lebar "kai juga dongsaengku, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya sama seperti kekhawatiranmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu sungkan dan berhutang padaku!"

"aniyo, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu hyung! Aku sangat senang karena perhatian hyung"

"Arra! Aku mau istirahat sehunnie, byeee... aaaaah rasanya pinggangku lelah sekali" gumam xiumin sambil berlalu.

"SUHUNNIE! CHAKKAMAN!" itu suara luhan yang berteriak memanggil sehun.

Xiumin yang tadinya melangkah pergi menghentikan langkahnya memperhatikan luhan yang berjalan menuju sehun.

"apa lulu hyung?" tanya sehun

Luhan merapikan rambut sehun perlahan seperti sebuah elusan, sehun menyungggingkan senyumnya menerima perhatian luhan. Xiumin memegang dada kirinya yang berdegup keras, 'disini sakit' batin xiumin.

Setelah selesai merapikan rambut berantakan sehun, luhan menggandeng tangan sehun, 'kajja' katanya seraya melangkah dengan sehun yang masih ia pegang dengan erat.

Xiumin akhirnya mengekor mengikuti kemana luhan membawa sehun pergi, ternyata luhan membawa sehun ke dapur, untuk apa? xiumin bersembunyi dibalik tembok agar tidak tertangkap bahwa dirinya sedang memata-matai

"sehunnie, temani hyung membuat lemon hangat, ini untuk kai, dia harus meminumnya agar badannya fit lagi" luhan menunjukan lemon segar diantara kedua tangannya

"tapi hyung, kai itu sakit dikakinya, bukan badannya!" sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak mengerti, memangnya jeruk lemon bisa menyembuhkan kaki kiri kai?

Luhan tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut sehun yang sudah tertata rapih olehnya tadi, sekarang jadi berantakan lagi. Luhan terlalu gemas dengan kepolosan sehun.

"aku tidak membuat ini hanya untuk kai, tapi untukmu juga. Kalian adalah termuda di grup, jadi harus banyak energi yang kalian terima. Arra?"

Sehun membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya, kemudian tersenyum manis, "Arraseo, hyung!"

Sehun mengecup pipi luhan singkat, membuat luhan memegang pipi kanannya dan menatap sehun horor, "k-kau menciumku?" dalam hati luhan sangat senang mendapat ciuman dari hunni

Tak sengaja kai juga melangkahkan kakinya kedapur, ketika sehun mencium luhan, itupun membuat kai terpaku melihat keduanya.

"kai bilang, itu ciuman untuk grup!" tutur sehun dengan polos, "WE ARE ONE" lanjutnya.

Kai segera mencengkram tangan sehun, menyeret sehun menjauh dari luhan, "K-kai, luhan hyung membuatkanmu lemon hangat, harusnya kau tidak menyeretku dulu!" protes sehun

Saat melewati ruang tengah, ada baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sedang menonton televisi melihat kai menyeret sehun menuju kamar KaiHun. "kupikir, sehun terlalu polos, dan kai sangat bodoh karena tidak langsung mengutarakan cintanya" timpal baekhyun kembali menonton Tv

"mereka akan seperti itu, cinta segitiga antara SeKaiLu, menarik sekali, aku kasian pada xiumin hyung, apa luhan membutakan matanya pada cinta xiumin hyung?" komentar chanyeol

**BhuuuuuK**

Setelah itu, chanyeol dan baekhyun mendapat timpukan keras di kepala mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan xiumin yang dengan gratis memberi timpukan tersebut. "aku mendengar kalian! Hentikan kata-kata bodoh itu, itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" xiumin langsung pergi dan menutup keras pintu kamarnya.

**BhuG!**

"W-waeyo, apa xiumin marah? Kenapa dia menutup pintu kamar sekeras itu?" kali ini luhan yang berseru, chanyeol dan baekyun berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun dan melanjutkan menonton Tv komedi, dengan canggung mereka tertawa untuk mengalihkan perhatian saat itu.

.

.

.

Sehun merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangan yang di tarik keras oleh kai tadi, ia melihat pergelangan tangannya membiru. "lihat! Kau menyakiti tanganku!" ujar sehun sambil memperlihatkan memar itu pada kai

Kai bersikap acuh dan memerangkap sehun diantara kedua tangannya dan tembok yang disandar punggung sehun. "apa kau akan menuruti permintaanku ini sehunna, Oh Se Hun!" tajam kai.

Sehun mengangguk takut, tapi tetap mempertahankan menatap mata kai .

"jangan mencium siapapun, jangan biarkan siapapun menciummu! Tidak dengan member ataupun orang lain, hanya aku dan keluargamu yang boleh melakukannya!" tegas kai

Sehun akan berkomentar, tetapi kai langsung menatapnya menajam dari sebelumnya, membuat sehun mendesah kalah, "b-baiklah!" jawab sehun sedikit tak rela, hey... dia juga ingin mencium donghae hyung, suho hyung, luhan hyung, dan masih banyak lainnya.

Sekarang, kai tersenyum sangat tampan membuat sehun benar-benar terpesona. Senyum kai adalah terbaik dari apapun didunia ini, sehun yakin itu.

"ambilkan aku lemon hangat buatan luhan hyung, aku jadi ingin meminumnya sekarang!"

"otte, duduklah disini, aku akan segera kembali!"

Andai sehun tau, kai sangat berharap sehun mengerti apa yang ia lakukan dan katakan. Kai seperti ini karena mencintaimu, oh sehun.

* * *

><p>'<strong>to be continue'<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini adalah sebagian ff yang sering aku lupakan dan tinggalkan untuk menyelesaikan ff yang lain. Jeoseonghamnida...**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY FOR SUPPORT AUTHORNIM**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**


End file.
